Cloud of Dust
by DealerofFate
Summary: They left in a cloud of dust, no one knew where they went or if they would return. Its AU. i know its my third story but i need something to do while i figure out The Crew, and I'm No Angel. well red and review if u want me to continue i will.
1. Chapter 1

"Nathan Scott has the ball and he goes up for a lay up… but wait Nathan Scott passes the ball to Lucas and Lucas takes the shot… It's in and the Ravens have become State Champions." The fans, players and cheerleaders all crowded in the court to celebrate the win. It just so happens that two captains found each other for the first time in a long time. "Wow Lucas you did amazing, its like a dream come true." He just stood there starring at his brunette goddess and smiled, not really listening to the words she was saying but just getting lost in her voice. "So who do you want standing next to you?" she looked at him and shot him a beautiful smile but it wasn't the smile he wanted to see, it was a smile she showed everyone except him when they were alone. "Go, just go to her Luke" she stared back still smiling and that's when he knew, he had found her again, he had found his soul mate. And rather then say thank you or do what she was expecting, he did the complete opposite. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. His hand picking her chin up and lightly kissing her lips before looking into those beautiful green eyes and saying something she wasn't expecting. "Come with me."

She stared back in complete shock in awe. "Did he just say something that wasn't: "I love Peyton" or "I want Peyton not you." It took her a minute to finally grasp exactly what he said as he held her in his arms. "What did you say?" he smiled as his warm blue eyes looked at her and took in her beauty. "I said, come with me. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, I have enough credits to graduate and so do you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Brooke, I know this sounds crazy but the person I want standing besides me while my dreams come true, is you, not Peyton."

Ste stood there in shock; he actually said what she wanted to hear. It was her that he wanted, not Peyton, not anyone else, but her. "But are you sure?" her eyes looking into his pleading with him to say that everything he was saying was the truth. Again he smiled his goofy grin and kisses her lips. "I'm as sure as I am that we won tonight. So what do you do say, just you and me, we'll get out of here" "but what about Rachel? She has no one here if I leave and she is a really good friend, I can't do that to her." "Then well bring her with us." "Lucas we can't just up and leave, what about everyone here, they'll understand besides, the only way we can be ourselves again is to get out of this town." He puts his hand on her cheek and smiles. "Come on pretty girl, what do you say?" she smiles and lays her head on his hand. "Ok, lets leave but we'll do it tomorrow, first thing in the morning." He kisses her lips and pulls her into a hug. Everyone around them was still congratulating the other players but they didn't notice. They had each other. No one saw them leave the gym. Nate and Haley were too busy holding each other and Peyton was smiling and talking to a bunch of the players and cheerleaders. It was a night that marked the ending of a great time for some but for two people it marked the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

5years later

Tree Hill

A small house in North Carolina a small sandy blonde hair woman stands at a counter making breakfast as she waits for her husband and son to wake up. As she cooks she looks over pictures of her family and friends, some as recent as a few months ago and others going back to high school. One photo shows eight friends, the girls in cheerleader uniforms and boys in ravens basketball jerseys. She looks at the picture and smiles as she looks into the face of a blonde hair blue eyed boy and green eyed brunette smiling with her arm around a red haired fire cracker. Her thoughts drift to where they went, and if they're happy now. She is brought out of her thoughts as she feels her husbands strong arms wrap around her waist and his lips press against her soft cheek. She smiles instantly and turns to kiss his lips and look into her gorgeous blue eyes. "Morning." He smiles into her beautiful hazel eyes and just holds her close to him. "Morning." Before they can get lost in this perfect moment, they hear the pitter patter of little feat as they see there son come running into the kitchen. "Morning mom, morning dad. What's for breakfast." The young kids face showing a big smile and the young parents just can't help but laugh. The mother responding first, "well for my favorite man, pancakes." Her dark haired husband laughs at this and asks. "And what about me? I thought I was your favorite man?" his arms pulling her closer and then into another kiss. "she smiles and looks into his blue eyes. "Oh trust me, you'll always be my number man, Hot Shot." He laughs at the old nick name and is about to kiss her when the doorbell rings. The parents just shake there head as their son gets up to answer the door.

His little feet carrying him pretty quickly to the door, and just as he reaches and opens the door he hears his mother yell after him. "Jamie don't answer the door." "But its aunt Peyton momma, I mean who else would be over this early." His mother just shakes her head as her husband laughs. "He does have a point Hales, we were expecting her here a little while ago." "I know I'm just trying to teach him good manners. I mean he is your son Nathan Scott." Nate laughs at the statement and just pulls his wife in for a hug before looking at the time. "Hales, we have to get ready, or we're going to be late for work." She sighs and finishes her cup of coffee just as Peyton walks in with Jamie over her shoulder. "yeah you two should really get going and don't worry, I'll take care of munchkin here." Haley goes over and hugs Peyton. "Thanks again for this Peyton." The curry strawberry blonde just shrugs and smiles. "Hey it's what I'm here for. Now go, the head of the English department and the Athletic Director can't be late for work, besides from what I hear, the students already think you two are hooking up during school." Nathan almost spits his coffee out as Haley smacks Peyton's arm. "oh shut up they do not." With that Nathan and Haley get into their cars and drive off to their jobs at Tree Hill High. Peyton took Jamie and they went to her record store that also doubled as a recording studio when she wasn't managing Tric. Mouth and skills would stop in from time to time when they're jobs allowed it. Mouth was an announcer for a local television channel and Skills was ran a sporting goods store in town. Life was good for everyone, though high school was only five years ago; they still had fun when they could.

Yeah life was good for the five friends who remained in Tree Hill, one thought had always remained in their head: "What ever happened to Lucas, Brooke, and Rachel?" Haley, Nathan, and Peyton all tried to track them down some how especially when it was getting closer to graduation but they never found them, it was like they're just disappeared like a cloud of dust. Karen searched as well and Haley thought she had found something but Karen wouldn't say, all she would tell Haley anymore is "I'm sure they're happy and will come back when they're ready, I'm sure of it." Haley would poke and prod but Karen would just smile. Haley and Nathan were sure she knew something but couldn't get it out of her. Especially when they were helping her pack up some boxes in her house before she moved they found a photo of two baby girls being held by a boy and two girls who looked to be very close in age. The boy had almost a reddish brunette hair with a small hint of blonde with blue eyes, while the girl had brown hair and green eyes. the first of the two smaller girls had long strawberry blonde hair with green eyes while the other girl had almost fire red hair and brown eyes. Both girls seemed to be smiling as the boy seemed to be brooding and the girl was smiling big. The third of the older girls had a huge grin on her face that showed off her dimples and gorgeous green eyes with blonde curls. She had asked Karen about it but all Karen would say was that it was a picture of an old friends kids. After that, Karen closed the café and left, to go be with Andy, she sends cards every now and then to say how her and Keith's daughter Lilly are doing.

New York City

A boutique sits in a small building just off of Broadway in it sit two women. The first of the two, a small petite brunette lounges in a big leather chair and sketches as her eyes look to the clock every now and then. Just as she is about to pen her mouth the other woman a slightly taller, more buxom redhead opens hers without even looking at her friend. "They're fine. The boys said that they might run late today at the museum and that's fine. So quit worrying Brooke." "I'm not worry, I was just checking the time Rachel." "You've checked the time for past two hours and you know that clock is broken so I don't know why you always look at it." Brooke pouts and looks at her friend, but Rachel, I'm just worried I mean what if something happened to Kaley, or Braedon or even my precious Rose?" Rachel just groans and throws the magazine she was reading onto the table and stands up and goes over and sits by Brooke. "Listen slut, I know you're worried but trust me, the children are fine, I mean They're with there fathers, how much trouble could they be?" Brooke just looks over at Rachel as the both suddenly get a flash back of last springs fashion week when they had to showcase there new clothes and their children decided to run rampant across the stage. Rachel just looked at Brooke knowing she thought the same thing she did. "Lets just call them to make sure. I mean Jenny and Layla do a have a tendency to wander off." Brooke just nodded enthusiastically as she picked up her phone and dialed her husbands number.

After a few rings the familiar voice picked up. "Hey pretty girl, I was just thinking about you." Brooke smiled when she heard Lucas's calm voice. "Oh really well I was just thinking about you too and our children. Rachel and I just wanted to check in on you guys and see how you were enjoying the museum." Lucas laughed at his wife's reason for calling, ever since she found out she was pregnant with Braedon and Kaley, she has been very protective of them. And it got worse when rose was born. Jake just looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he stifled laughter. "Brooke and Rachel wanted to make sure we didn't lose the children." Jake just erupted into a fit of laughter but soon quieted himself as everyone in the exhibit turned to look at him. Lucas just shook his head and tried not to chuckle. "Wait luke, I think we lost Layla." "We…. Yeah you're right we did lose layla. See I told you we should have put her and Rose on the harnesses." Both men were smiling as they heard a loud "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" before lucas could even respond, a very angry and fuming Rachel was on the phone. "Lucas put Jake on the phone now." Knowing better than to mess with an angry Rachel. Lucas handed the phone to jake who was trying not to laugh.

"Hey cherry bomb." "DO NOT HEY CHERRY BOMB ME, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LOST MY LAYAL OR SO HELP ME GOD JAKE I WILL CASTRATE YOU FEED YOUR DICK AND BALLS TO YOU AND THEN KILL YOU." "Rachel, honey calm down, it was only a joke." Jake looked over at Lucas who was clutching his side and trying to contain his laughter. "I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS A JOKE!!!!!" Jake held the phone away from his ear. "Rachel it was a joke. Ok fine, ill put Jenny on." He handed the phone down to his five year old daughter. "Jenny momma is on the phone." "Momma!!! When do we get to see you? No, the museum is boring now, I want to come and see you and aunt Brooke." "Oh I know darlin and I promise that you will see us very soon now put your uncle Lucas back on." The small girl tugged on Luke's pants to get his attention then handed him the phone. Taking it he put it so he could hear but didn't get his eardrum blown out from Rachel's screaming."WHY THE HELL DID YOU AND MY HUSBAND FEEL THE NEED TO PLAY THAT NASY TRICK ON US. YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK. YOUR LUCKY I LOVE YOU LIKE A BROTHER LUCAS!!!!" "Sorry Rach, but didn't we promise you that the children would be fine and besides they never get into major trouble with us." "Do I need to bring up Fashion Week?" he heard his cheery in the background. "If it wasn't for the fact that they were wearing my designs, we would have been in trouble." "Brooke is right Luke." Lucas just groaned and rolled his eyes but had to smile as the thought of his children causing a mess during Brooke and Rachel's fashion show came to mind. "Alright I apologize and how about Jake and I make it up to you but cooking tonight?" "I'll confun with Brooke and get back to you on that. Just do us both a favor and get here soon. Since we don't have any clients coming into the store today, we're really bored and your wife is going to drive me up a wall." Lucas had to laugh as he could hear Brooke screaming it's not her fault they had all their clients come in the other day. "Bye Rach, yeah ill tell him, if you promise to tell her." He hung up the phone and shook his head as Jake gave him a inquisitive look. "And what did my cherry bomb of a wife want you to tell me exactly?" Lucas just smiled and kept pushing the stroller carrying rose and layla as Braedon and Kaley followed while Jake holding Jenny in his arms. "She wanted me to tell you that she was leaving you for me." Lucas shot him a smile as Jake shrugged. "That's fine, Brooke and I have been screwing behind both your backs." Both men just laughed as the made there way out of the museum and down the street towards their wives boutique.

Yeah life was good for Lucas, Brooke, Rachel and Jake after they all left Tree Hill. Brooke and Rachel managed to get into FIT while Lucas managed to get into NYU on an English scholarship where he majored in writing and is now works for a publishing company as well as publishing his first ever book, 'Red Tail Lights & Dust'. Once they got settled in New York, Lucas got a hold of Andy who set the three of them up with jobs for a magazine called SPADES, where Lucas covered sports, Brooke Fashion and since Rachel liked photography she pretty much took the pictures. It was during this job they ran into Jake when he came on board to cover the music.

They formed there nice tight knit group. And it was actually funny that Jake came along when he did because it was right after Brooke had given birth to the twins, Braedon Keith Scott, and Kaley Rachel Scott. They were just a few months younger than Jake's daughter Jenny. Though Lucas had heard rumors of Brooke being pregnant before they left, he dismissed them, that was until she started to show and she had to tell him the truth. He wasn't mad in fact he loved it because he had the family he wanted with the girl he wanted. They managed to get a bigger apartment too so they could all fit and when Jake said he needed a place, he joined them but he had to crash with Rachel. She actually didn't mind having him crash there because she felt comfortable around him. So it wasn't that long after that they started dating. Yeah Life was good for a while and although Lucas never said it or asked Andy from time to time, he knew that he was keeping tabs on them for his mother. He was doing the same through him so when everyone was ready to go back home, they knew just what was going on. He even sent his mother the photo of all the children and a photo of himself, Brooke, Jake and Rachel on Jake and Rachel's wedding day.


	3. Chapter 3

There was always something bout New York in the Spring that Lucas and Brooke loved. It also had the ability to bring new surprises with it and today's surprise was something that Brooke, Lucas, Rachel nor even Jake we're ready for. They were all relaxing in the C & B boutique while Brooke was coming up with a few new designs for her men's clothes and of coarse her loving husband Lucas was the guinea pig err ah model rather. They were having fun as Rachel lounged in Jakes arms and watched Lucas get poked repeatedly with needles as he kept fidgeting. "Dam it Brooke that's the tenth needle you poked me with in the past half hour." "Well if you would stop moving and fidgeting I wouldn't have to poke you." Lucas just shot her glare as she smiled her famous dimpled smile back up at him. Jake and Rachel just coughed as they watched the couple. "God why don't you to just fuck right here on the floor" "now, now cherry bomb, I'm sure they would much rather do that in the apartment without us watching." "oh so very true Jake but I'm sure they still don't realize we hear them. Even with two rooms in between ours." Brooke started to turn red as she looked at Rachel and Lucas just shook his head. "Not my fault my Broody is a god in bed." "Really Brooke cause I seem to remember hearing a lot of "OH GOD BROOK YOUR."" "Ok we get the point skank" "slut" "whore" "love you." The girls just laughed as Lucas and Jake shared a look before shaking there heads. Yeah their wives were crazy but they loved them.

Since Brooke finished poking and proding Lucas with needles she allowed him to change back into his jeans and t shirt and join Jake in a game of Call of Duty. Just as they were getting into it they heard the bell on the door ring and the pitter patter of little feet followed by the giggles of there adorable children. Kaley and Jenny ran in and practically jumped into Rachel and Brooke's arms while Braedon walked in scooted in between Lucas and Jake as he watched his father and uncle play. Millicent a girl they had hired to watch soon joined them while pushing the sleeping Layla and Rose in double stroller. "Thanks again Millicent for watching them today." Millicent smiled at Brooke as she put the children into there pen that they had set up in the back of the room. "It's no problem Brooke, you know I love watching the little munchkins" Brooke and Rachel looked down at the two sleeping girls and smiled, they loved them dearly but knew the two babes could be a handful and the rest of the children well they weren't angels either. Millicent sat down on the sofa and watched the boys play as the girls colored on the floor. Rachel was busying going through some photos she took for Spades while Brooke sketched out a design. They were all in there own little world so they didn't hear the door open or the bell ring. No all they heard was the voice call out from the front of the store. "Hello! Anyone here? I saw your sign said open and I was curious to see what you had." Brooke, heard the voice and decided she would get up but for some reason the person's voice sounded very familiar to her.

Brooke walked from the back of the store as she smoothed her tight black skirt and white blouse, putting on her best sales smile she approached a small woman with dark shoulder length curly black hair. She spoke as she got closer. "Hello, I'm sorry I was in the back for a second, can I help you with something Ma'am?" The older woman turned around instantly and looked at Brooke with both a loving smile, stern look and surprised look on her face. " Oh my god Brooke, it's you." At that moment Brooke's jaw dropped as one of the very few people she ever wanted to disappoint stood face to face with her. There stood the woman who had been more of a mother to her than her own, Karen Roe, her mother in law. To say Brooke was shocked or surprised to say anything was an understatement. Instinctively Karen gave Brooke her best motherly hug before letting her pull away. " Oh my god Karen, what are you doing here and where are Lilly and Andy?" Karen just smiled back as she took in how much Brooke has grown since she saw her all those years ago. "Oh they're doing some sight seeing right now and I figured I'd get some shopping done. So here I am." Just as Brooke was getting ready to speak she heard the Rose cry from the back. Before she could say anything to Karen, Lucas walked out holding Rose in his arms. "Brooke, I think our little girl here needs her mommy." Brooke turned and looked at Lucas just as he lifted his head from looking at his daughter. "Lucas look who came to visit, your mom." Lucas looked as his jaw dropped open. "Mom, it's good to see you."

Karen just smiled as she looked Lucas over and then Brooke before he eyes went to the small child in Lucas's arms. "And who is this little girl?" Lucas smiled proudly as he walked over and handed Karen little baby Rose. "Mom this is your youngest granddaughter Rose." Karen smiled down proudly as she held Rose in her arms. She had always thought that when Brooke and Lucas first go together, that they would make a great couple and give her a great granddaughter. Just as she looking down at her. Braedon and Kaley came out from the back wonder what all the noise was followed by Rachel, Jenny, Jake and Layla. "Guys what is going on out here? Oh Mrs. Roe, its um uh a surprise to see you." Rachel's eyes shot to Brooke and then Lucas as if to say we're screwed. Brooke and Lucas just looked at each other and then back at Rachel to say relax, we knew this would happen eventually. "Rachel, Jake, its great to see you again and who are these munchkins here?" Luke smiled as Brooke took rose and lucas introduced Braedon and Kaley. "This little guy here is Braedon, and this is Kaley." Karen just smiled. "It's nice to meet you, im your grandma Karen. And who is this adorable girl we have here?" now it was Rachel's and Jakes time to speak up. "You remember my little Jenny don't you Karen, well she grew." "And this here is baby Layla." Karen cooed the baby just as she had done to rose and smiled. "Shes beautiful." She then looked around at the four of them as she saw that the teenagers she last saw them as have grown and turned out pretty well for themselves without having the rest of them there.

The next hour or so they all just sat around the boutique and caught up while Millicent watched the children. It wasn't until Andy and Lilly got there that they decided to make plans and go back to the apartment for dinner.

Karen had to say that she was quite impressed with how well Brooke, Lucas, Rachel and Jake had done for themselves after leaving Tree Hill. The question that was bugging her though was why they left. She figured she wouldn't ask it until after dinner so as not to disrupt anything besides she was getting used to knowing her grand children. Even Jenny started calling her Grandma Karen. She told them all about Naley and Peyton back home. She could see the longing in their faces as she spoke of home and how much had changed. Lucas looked at Brooke as he saw her face drop a little at knowing how they all missed them.

Once Dinner was over and the children were all busy in another room. Karen looked from Jake to Rachel then to Brooke, before her eyes finally fell on her son. Brooke and Lucas shared a glance as if to say (here it comes.) Karen sipped her wine then set the glass down. "So shall we talk about it now?" Lucas looked at everyone as they nodded their heads. "Sure mom."

"Alright so why did you just up and leave without a word and never bother to contact us?"

Lucas took a deep breath as he recalled his reasons for leaving.

"Because mom, we couldn't stay there anymore, It started to feel like that just as soon as something good happened something equally terrible or worse did too. We just wanted out of it, I wanted out."

"That's fine but you still should have let me know or one of us."

"Karen, we're sorry we never told you or anyone but when we left, we knew it was the only way for us to find out who we really were, as individuals and as couples and just because we didn't keep in contact doesn't mean that we didn't love you guys anyless. We just didn't want to come back without doing something that would make you proud of us."

Karen smiled at her daughter in-law as she spoke. It was true, Brooke had grown up a lot since the last time she had seen her, Lucas too. She was proud of what they had become. "Well I guess its only fair to tell you that I've known where you were for the past two years."

They all looked at Karen with jaws on the floor, except for Rachel who only smiled and laughed. "See I told you she knew Brooke. Who else would send us flowers marked KRH." Karen smiled at the fiery red head. "But wait how did you find out mom?" "Andy, who else?" they all just smiled and shook there heads. "Now why don't all of you come back to Tree Hill with me? I'm sure it would mean a lot to a certain old bald coach of yours who is getting inducted into the North Carolina Hall of Fame." Lucas looked at Brooke. "What do you think Cheery?" "I could use a vacation. What about you Rach?" "Eh, I'll go if my husband goes." "I guess we're going then, just promise me there won't be any drama." "Alright mom, looks like we'll be there. When is it?" Karen just smiled and laid out four tickets for the event on the table. "This Saturday at the high school."

Once Karen, Andy and Lilly had all left; and the children had all be put to bed the four adults collapsed onto the chairs in the living room, each with a drink in hand. Lucas holding cold Spatten, Jake a tall glass of Jack and Coke, Rachel a glass of Merlot and Brooke glass of Shiraz. Brooke sitting on Lucas's lap sipping her wine as her husband looked out the window at the lights of New York. "whats on your mind Broody?" "Nothing just thinking." Lucas takes a swig from his beer as they all sit there and talk about there plans for the week and what they need to do before they leave to get down there on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

Tree Hill

A dark red Mustang, Black Chevelle, and big Black Denali rolled past the "Welcome to Tree Hill" sign, signifying there journey was at an end. The cars pulled into the long driveway of huge Victorian house with an equally impressive garage. The three drivers stepped out and looked around, as did one of the passengers of the Denali. The four of them looked around and smiled before taking their children inside. They had a big night to get ready for.

On the other side of town another group of friends and family is getting ready for a big event. Nathan and Haley are rushing around the place trying to get dressed as there son Jamie sits there watching. He hears the doorbell and goes to answer. Just as Haley is about to yell at him, Peyton, Skills, and Mouth come walking in. "Hey guys, we're almost ready, we were just waiting to hear from Karen and Andy about if they got back or not." "I'm sure they're back besides didn't Karen say she should meet us at the school. Now hurry up, I swear your as bad as Brooke was." Both women just kind of stopped and looked at each other as an uneasy silence fell over the room. "I miss them Peyton, I mean they should be here, especially Luke." "I know but I'm sure that where ever they are, they're happy." "Goldilocks is right Hales, you know Luke can take care of himself, and B Davis can definetly take care of Rachel and herself so I'm sure they're all good." "Yeah, we all know how strong willed they all are." Haley smiles just as Nathan comes walking down. "Alright lets get this show on the road people." They all load up into Nathan's big Expedition and drive off.

Once at the school, hey start to mingle with friends from long ago. Nathan looks over at the picture of the team after the team won the championship. "It feels like another lifetime." "That's what happens when you graduate and have a family and a job. Everything you did back in high school seems so far away." "It was fun though coach, you taught me a lot, I just hope I'm able to do the same." "You will son. You just have to believe in yourself." Nathan and Whitey walked down the halls as they both remembered the times they had there. They made there way back towards the gym where they found there seats. Nathan saw that the table they were at was a little bigger than they thought it would be. He saw, Jamie, Haley, Skills, Mouth, Peyton, Karen, Lilly and Andy on one side of the long table and but then there were seven empty chairs on the other side. He noticed Karen kept looking around as if she was expecting someone. Nathan sat down and leaned over to his wife. "Is Karen alright? She looks like she's expecting someone" Haley just shrugs before replying "I'm not sure, she has just had this big smile on her face since she got here. She said something about some old friends coming, but I haven't seen them yet." Nathan looks around and sees everyone from the old team except Lucas but he wasn't expecting him or Brooke to show, its been too long. Just as he takes his seat, Karen's phone goes off and she answers it smiling. "Yeah, ok ill be right out, don't worry, it'll be good." She excuses herself and walks out towards the main door of the gym. A few minutes later, Karen comes back and sits down at the table, this time holding the hands of a small boy and girl that is holding the hand of another girl. "Everyone, I would like you to meet, Braedon, Kaley, and Jenny. Everyone at the table looked at them with smiles as Karen introduced everyone to them especially Jamie who took an instant liking too since they were around his age.

Out side the gym, Lucas, Rachel and Jake were trying to convince Brooke that this was the right idea and that it was time they came back. Lucas held Brooke close to her and rubbed her back as he told her that it was time they saw the family again. Jake and Rachel laughed and smiled as they watched the two. Brooke just looked at Lucas and said one simple thing. "Can I wear it tonight please?" Lucas knew what she was referring to, her engagement ring. A nice 3qrt diamond in a simple gold band, one similar to what Keith was going to give Karen. Lucas kept the ring because, every now and then, Brooke had a habit of losing pieces of jewelry, mostly, earrings, necklaces, and rings. And almost always during big events or what they called "mommy and daddy time." He slipped the ring onto her hand and smiled as she started to calm down. Finally Brooke looked at Rachel, then Jake, and lastly Lucas. "Alright, I'm ready now." Lucas opened up the large door not expecting it to be as silent as it was inside or the door to make that big of a noise when it opened. Suddenly all heads turned and all the eyes were on them. Lucas took Brooke's arm in his and slowly started to walk towards the table where he saw everyone was at. Before they could reach the tables Haley, had already gotten up and ran towards them, followed very closely by Peyton, Skills, Mouth and Nate.

Haley embraced both Lucas and Brooke tightly as she wrapped her arms around them. "Oh my god, is it really you guys? I mean It's been a long time." She finally let them go and smiled, as she looked them over. "God you two look amazing and wow Jake and Rachel, you guys are here too." "It's good to see you too Haley." Jake kissed Haley's cheek as Rachel gave her an awkward hug. "Brooke just stared at everyone, her eyes going from mouth to skills to Haley and nate and lastly landing on Peyton. "Lets not worry about us. Tonight is all about Whitey." Brooke smiled as the old man made his way over and shook Lucas and Jake's hands and hugged Rachel and Brooke. "It's good to see you kids back home, where you belong."

The crew made their way to the table where Jenny, Kaley, Braedon and Jamie we're all smiling and laughing. As they all sat down, Haley finally noticed the ring on Brooke's finger but rather than start drama she decided to question her about it later. Peyton kept looking at Lucas and smiled, even thought I had been a really long time, she was happy to see him again she realized she still had some feeling for him and Jake too. Nathan looked at Peyton and saw her looking between Jake and Luke and he had a feeling he know what she was thinking. He just hoped that his assumptions about the four sitting across from them were right, even if that meant his friend was going to get her heart broken by the two boys she loves most. The girls all got up to grab some food leaving the guys to chat and watch over kids.

"So you're the AD of Tree Hill, that's awesome Nate." "Thank you, I cant believe you're a writer now." "Yeah, its great, especially since it gives me time to be with the Children more." "Wait you mean those three are yours?" "Whoa no, I mean, Kaley and Braedon are but Jenny is." "Jenny is mine Nate, don't you remember?" "Wow Jake, she grew up fast, I mean just wow, so wait, who are the kids parents Luke?" Lucas just looked at him and smiled, the only woman I would ever want to have children with, Brooke." At this time all the guys almost spit out there water. "You mean to tell us dawg that you and Brooke tied the knot and you didn't even tell us?" "no it's not like that. Look, Brooke was pregnant before we left that's why she didn't cheer as much our senior year. When she went into labor, she gave birth to twins. And then just last year, she gave birth to our second daughter." "So you and Brooke aren't even engaged?" "We're engaged but we just haven't set a date yet and we keep pushing it all off since we had our last child." "So where is your other kid man?" "She is with Jakes parents along with Jake and Rachel's kid." Just then Jake punched him in the shoulder, "Dude come on, I thought we were keeping that low key for now." "Sorry man, it just slipped." Mouth looked at Jake. "Wait, you're married to Rachel and have a child together." "Yeah, plus we're married but don't tell the girls we're waiting for Brooke and Rach to tell them." The guys just nodded and watched the kids play, every now and then running over to their fathers to check in.


	5. Chapter 5

As the guys sat talking about the past the girls went up to grab some food. The whole time Haley and Peyton threw eachother glances as Brooke and Rachel talked and joked. "So Brooke, what um what are you doing back here?" Brooke looked up at Peyton and bit her bottom lip. "Well Jake, Rachel, Luke and myself decided it was time that we came back to visit." "Oh so you and Luke are together or just firneds?" Brooke looked up at peyton and saw the hope in her eyes at the prospect of the boy she has loved since he left being hers at last. "actually we're…" "They're engaged and actually came back because they decided that it was time for them to have a formal wedding. Isn't that right Brooke?" Rachel interrupted as she smiled at Brooke who mouth a thank you before nodding her head. "Oh we'll I guess you two picked the perfect time, I mean you have only been gone for what four five years?" "Peyton, now isn't the time." "No Haley, they don't get to do this. Her Rachel Luke and Jake don't get to come back after they left us. I mean come on, they weren't there when you and Karen both went into Labor. So what right do they have to be here now?" Before Peyton can go on any further Karen comes over, to quell the situation. "So isn't this great having everyone back together again after so long?" Karen's face showing a bright smile but more of a warning towards Peyton and Haley so they don't scare Brooke and Lucas off before they have a chance to get to talk to them.

Brooke being the brilliant sales woman she is put on a bright smile and turned to the woman she always thought of as a mother. "Oh its perfect, feels just like old times." Karen looked at Brooke with a big smile as she was proud of what she had become since she left home. "Yeah Karen, its great to have the whole group together again, even if it is five years too late." Haley quickly nudged Peyton in the ribs as her last comment left her lips. "Well you girls behave, I have to go get back to Andy and Lilly." Karen left the girls and headed back to the table to talk with her son and the rest of the group. They finished getting their drinks and food and also made there way back to the table. Brooke taking her seat next to Lucas and Rachel taking hers next to Jake.

Lucas took Brooke's hand under the table to reassure her that they made the right choice on coming back. Though the look on her face said that she was debating if it was the right choice. "So Brooke, we heard about what Jake and Luke have been up to but what about you and Rachel?" Rachel looked at Brooke and smiled. "Well Brooke and I have actually been pretty busy running our little boutique. "Wow Brooke that's awesome, what's the name of it?" "its uh C&B boutique" both Haley and Peyton's eyes just about popped out of there head when they heard the name. "Wait you mean that trendy boutique on the west side that a lot of the Celebrities and other famous people go to?" Rachel just smiled as Brooke was turning red from all the attention. "Yes of coarse that one. I mean come on, with Brooke's talent, its no wonder celebrities come to get clothes from her." "But wait, I'm confused about the name. I mean if you and Rachel run it why is it called C&B?" "Because it stands for us, besides we don't do just women's clothes, we do guys clothes to so it's called Cheery and Broody. After Luke and myself" Everyone at the table was quite amazed with the success that everyone has had, but Peyton being Peyton had to pry further. "So Then what do you do Rachel, mooch of Brooke, Luke and Jake?"

See Rachel had changed a lot over the last five years, especially when she meet Jake and had Layla, she became less of her bitch self. "Actually Peyton, I help out at the boutique and I'm a photographer for Spades magazine." "Oh, so you're still spreading your legs for any guy, that comes along then?" "Peyton!" Brooke was about to smack her old friend but Luke's hand kept her down in her seat as Haley berated Peyton. "That was uncalled for Peyt, I thought we agreed we were going to be nice for the evening. "Oh come off it Haley, you know you want to scream at them just as much as I do. I mean come on lets remember, THEY LEFT US!" "We Know that Peyton but let's just be happy to have them back even if it is for a short time." Rachel now fighting the urge to get up and punch Peyton felt Jake grab her leg and shook his head as if to say "I'll deal with it." "Actually Peyton if you must know, Rachel and I are married and have a beautiful little girl, she has even become close to Jenny." Then just like that Peyton's face went from angry to sad to just plane beaten in a matter of seconds. For the rest of the night everyone sat in silence except for a few comments here and there and when Nathan got up to give his speech about Whitey.

Once the dinner was over, They said their goodbyes and climbed into there respective cars and head home. Not sure if they will ever see the other group again.


	6. Chapter 6

The black Denali pulled up in front of Brookes old home and everyone piled out. Rachel still seething from their encounter with Peyton. Jake was trying to calm her down as Lucas and Brooke took care of the sleeping children.

"I just can't believe the nerve of that bitch to insinuate that I would just mooch off everyone. I'm a famous photographer, I don't need to mooch off of anyone."

"I know dear, and you are married to me and she's just bitter because she can't have me."

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other as they watch the couple argue.

"So Rachel kind of told Peyton and Haley that the only reason we came back was because we plan on getting married." Brooke bit her lip as she looked up at Lucas waiting to see what his reply would be.

Before he could respond, they were joined by another voice at the top of the stairs.

"Well its good to see that you all had a good time tonight and don't worry Rose and Layla are fast asleep now why don't you let me take care of the other three. I mean Grandma V has missed her little angels so much."

The four smiled as they saw Brooke's mom Victoria come walk down the stairs. No one had expected Victoria to take to being a grandma so well but when Brooke told her she was pregnant and in NYC, Victoria came to help her out immediately, she became like a real mother to no only her but to Rachel as well. Jenny had taking a liking to calling her grandma V.

Brooke smiled as she handed Jenny off to Victoria as Lucas followed her up the stairs with Braedon and Kaley. After getting Braedon down, Lucas joined Brooke and everyone down stairs as Victoria soon followed. The girls were sitting on the couch drinking wine while the men were having some beer. Victoria sat in a chair sipping a martini as she looked at everyone.

"So how exactly did the big "reunion" go tonight? Because I can tell something either happened or was said."

Brooke looked at Lucas and then to her mother.

"Lucas and I are getting married here in Tree Hill according to Rachel."

Victoria raised her eyebrow in a typical Davis manner and looked at Brooke.

"Really, so that small event we attended say three years ago didn't count as a wedding?"

Lucas just smiled and shook his head. "It did and it's a good thing we told the guys that we were just engaged because I had a feeling Rachel would say something like that incase Peyton got out of line."

"But Victoria why did you end up watching the kids, I thought we left them with Jake's parents."

"Oh you did Rachel but I figured I haven't seen my little munchkins in months and missed them so I called up Jake's parents and asked if I could watch them instead. And of coarse they said yes, so ta da here we are."

The parents just nodded their heads as they all took a sip of there respective drinks.

"So you know you're going to have to actually start looking at places now right? I mean you can't come to Tree Hill and say something like that and no expect them to help out."

"Well figure it out, don't worry mom. But I was thinking maybe we should move back here. Rachel and I can open up another store and let Alex and Millie run the store in New York."

"If that's what you think is best babe then all Jake and I need to do is figure some things out with our job. I mean I'm sure Lindsey wouldn't object to me moving back home if it helps me write."

"And spades has been wanting to let me travel more and I think this would be the perfect place to start."

Brooke looked at Rachel and waited for her answer since she would be the deciding factor in all of this.

"Well Cherry bomb what do you say?"

Rachel looked over at Jake and although Tree Hill had bad memories, it also had a lot of good ones too and she did consider it home. "I'm in but if were going to do this, we'll have to figure out where we'll live because I love you all dearly but I think its time we got our own places."

The guys laughed and nodded their heads.

Victoria smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Well it just so happens that I know of two houses next to each other just down the street that are for sale. I also happen to know who the realtor of both houses is."

"And who is that mom you?" Brooke began to laugh. She loved her mom but sometimes she just came up with some strange things.

"Actually it is." Everyone almost spit out there drinks and looked at Victoria.

"What its not like I'm giving you this house. My dear you father and I still want to live in it a little bit longer."

On the other side of town, a while different conversation was taking place.

"I just can't believe there back, and I can't believe they're getting married here of all places."

Nathan looked at his wife and smiled. It was good to see the missing members of there group again he just couldn't help but feel that a lot of drama was going to get stirred up here.

He looked at Peyton to see what she had to say but surprisingly she had remained silent the whole time. "Peyt you ok? You've been quiet for most of the ride home and night."

"Yeah I'm sorry I just can't believe that they had children and that he married that slut. I mean we had a connection and he just upped and married that whore."

Both Haley and Nathan looked at Peyton as they tried to decipher who she was talking about.

"Peyt, honey, Brooke and Lucas aren't married yet, remember."

"I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about Jake and that fucking whore of a wife of his."

Haley and Nathan looked at each other as they realized who she was talking about.

Haley went to comfort her friend and tell her its ok and to let it go.

"You can't do anything about it Peyton, he made his choice just like Lucas did. Besides what about that producer you were seeing, what was his name? Julian right. You still have him besides isn't he coming back tomorrow? Why don't you invite him over and you can show Jake that you don't need him anymore."


End file.
